marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare (Earth-616)
; , formerlu servant of Shuma-Gorath | Relatives = Dweller in Darkness (uncle); Dreamqueen (daughter); Daydream (daughter); Terrance Ward (Trauma) (son); D'Spayre (cousin); Spite (cousin); D'Sprytes (1st cousins once removed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Nightmare Realm/Dream Dimension, Club Fear | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = Black, (Variable)Category:Black Hair | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Demons | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of his domain | Education = | Origin = Extradimensional demonic entity | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales #110 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Nightmare controlled one of the Splinter Realms known as the Nightmare Realm and the Dream Dimension. Offspring Approximately 800 years ago, Nightmare raped the demoness Zilla Char, producing a daughter, Dreamqueen. Then, 350 years ago, Nightmare meddled with the Dreamqueen's schemes involving Native Americans. Doctor Strange In the modern age of heroes one of his first conflicts was with Doctor Strange. They battled when Nightmare haunted the dreams of a corrupt businessman. When Dr. Strange entered his dreams, Nightmare attempted to trap him there, leaving his physical body undefended while the man, afraid that the secret of his crimes had been found out, would try to kill Strange. Strange managed to escape Nightmare's dimension with the help of the Ancient One. Seeking to conquer our dimension, he began trapping people in their dreams in hope of gaining information on how to defeat Dr. Strange and his master, the Ancient One. His plan was foiled by Strange, who freed the captives and escaped Nightmare's dimension. They clashed again many times, but each time Nightmare was defeated. ... He also captured Eternity. He captured Eternity again even leading to the destruction of Earth, which was remade by Eternity. ... Micronauts ... Dazzler ... Ghost Rider ... Hulk ... Alpha Flight ... A man named Havelock revealed that twelve years before he first encountered Doctor Strange, he had washed up on one of the Sunda islands. There he encountered an old woman. During the night, the old woman had to fight off Nightmare, overlord of the Dream dimension. Nightmare was fiercely protective of his realm, having warded off attacks from his daughter and other demons seeking to depose him. Nightmare acted as a servant of Shuma-Gorath. Nightmare expressed that he had grown bored and run out of ideas to torment dreamers with. He visited the realms of mortals to seek 'motivation.' He took control of a nightclub, renaming it 'Club Fear.' Patrons were briefly exposed to their nightmares. There he posed as owner Edvard Haberdash, becoming romantically involved with a horror movie actress. vs. Nightmare]] Nightmare once tormented the Hulk and Betty Ross Banner. Along the way he also found his renegade daughter, Daydream. ... Nightcrawler Nightmare once attacked Magik (Jimaine Szardos) and Nightcrawler, while under Hive's control, attempting to claim the Soulsword ... ... Secret Invasion During the Skrull; Secret Invasion he battled Hercules and the God Squad when they by passed through his realm to reach the realm of the Skrull Pantheon. Fairy Tales He attempted to conquer the fictional realm of Fairy Tales but was defeated by the combined effort of the Fantastic Four. Trauma Nightmare had a son with a mortal woman named Terrance Ward. He joined the Initiative and trained at Camp Hammond under the codenamed "Trauma". He could shape-shift into a person's worst fear, Nightmare unleashed horrors upon the camp, inflicting everyone with their worst fears. He forces Penance to remember everything he had forgotten, the pain and guilt incapacitating him. However, Tigra helps him recover, and he forced Nightmare to release Trauma. Trauma and Penance were invited to join the Avengers Resistance, but decline. Deadpool Nightmare teamed up with Arcade to kill the Merc with the mouth Deadpool. Doctor Voodoo ... Hercules: Fall of an Avenger Amadeus Cho battled Nightmare after Hercules fell in battle. Chaos War Nightmare was the first to fall in the Chaos King's onslaught against the forces of Earth, his powers claimed to destroy the minds of the rallied mortal heroes and eliminating many of the planet's prime defenders, leaving only certain gods and some shielded humans to attempt to counter his chaos and darkness. Loki After the Fear Itself, the fear energies of the Asgardian god of Fear washed across the world and infected numerous people, including Kid Loki. Nightmare began collecting the fear energies of these infected sleepers in order to create a crown from which he could channel the power into him. After harvesting the fear energies from a Polish girl, Nightmare found an enormous amount of it in Loki, but couldn't take it because Loki soon woke up. Loki and his allies, Hellstrom and Leah, began racing Nightmare from infected sleeper to infected sleeper in order to eliminate the fear energies before Nightmare could harvest them. However, the task proved exhausting, and Loki offered to give Nightmare his large amount of fear energies, which was enough to make the crown, so no innocent would be put at risk any more. Back in the dream dimension, Nightmare created the Fear Crown, the key to ultimate power. However, Loki had alerted the other Fear Lords about Nightmare's plans, and they fought Nightmare in a neverending cycle of attempts to take the crown one Fear Lord from another. Alerted by the spirit of the old Loki, Mephisto entered the cycle and took the crown from the Fear Lords. Kid Loki sacrificed himself in order to stop the crown from existing anymore, by allowing his old-self take over his body. Silver Surfer He battled the Silver Surfer. | Powers = Nightmare is a Class Three Demon who is able to capture a sleeping person's astral form and bring it to his realm. There they are tormented in various ways as he chooses. Nightmare can summon a number of lower beings in his realm such as succubi to do his bidding. Nightmare can summon his mount, Dreamstalker when needed. Under normal conditions, Nightmare cannot affect an individual who is awake. However, his images and other creations can continue to haunt a person in their waking hours. Nightmare has been shown capable of simultaneously subduing two Earth demigods, an Eternal, an Elder God, and a genius-level human teenager with ease through magic while assessing their worst fears from the darkest crevices of their minds, though is actually capable of sustaining reasonable physical harm with one strike from Hercules. His existence and vast knowledge is known to the Council of Godheads. As long as there are beings that dream, Nightmare will exist. While he has been defeated, he can never truly be destroyed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Nightmare is much weaker when outside of his realm, and can be overcome while in it by a being who has completely conquered their fear. | Equipment = | Transportation = Dreamstalker | Weapons = Nightmare's wand is capable of generating a maze which is nearly impossible to escape | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Wikipedia article *Marvel.com article *Doctor Strange Sanctum Sanctorum }} Category:Summoning Category:Astral Trapping Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Demonic Form Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Empaths Category:Doctor Strange Villains Nightmare (Earth-616) Category:Magicians Category:Killed by Chaos King Category:Hulk Villains Category:Chaos War casualties Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Sleepwalker Villains Category:Moon Knight Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Class Three Demons Category:Excalibur Villains